Psuedologia Fantastica
by Ri40
Summary: Army man plus Virgin plus Invitation equal Poison Ivy. A ritual at a lodge entwines two lives, leading to passion, obsession and betrayal spinning them faster than a spider weaving its web. Is it lies or Love? ExB. AH. Lots of Smut.
1. Initiation

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyer does.**

**I wrote this chapter a couple of months ago.**

**I was suppose to post it after I finished my first story, but decided to post it now, while I wait for the chapter from my other story to be beta'd.**

**Penname: RI40**

Story Title: **Poison Ivy – The Seduction**

Rating: * NC-17

* * *

Thinking that his life needs more a little spicing up, Edward accepts an invitation to join 'Poison Ivy's Lodge'. Be careful watch you wish for… you may get more than you bargain for. A ritual that involves a virgin sacrifice, betrayal, passion and obsession, leaves Dr. Masen and Ms. Swan spinning faster than a spider weaving its web…But is our virgin as innocent as everyone thinks.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Initiation**

_Initiation__ is a rite of passage ceremony marking entrance or acceptance into a group or society. (Wikipedia)_

**EPOV**

I sat in the back seat of my assigned army-marked vehicle, thinking. I was being driven home by my driver James, as I thought about my life—or lack thereof.

_Why do I even bother to go home? _

My house was empty. It was and always has been empty. I didn't have a wife, and I gave up searching for one year ago. I remember when my "sister," Charlotte and her "husband," Seth tried to play match maker.

_Ha! That went just lovely!_

My sister is a music teacher at Forks High School, and set me up on a blind date with her co-worker Lauren.

G_od, what a disaster! _

_S_he never stopped talking. She talked about herself the entire night. I never got a word in, AND she had the guts to say…that her status would increase if she married me, '_being that you are a general in the army_'. The instant she said this, I held up my finger and said, "Cheque please."

Then came the other two, who had no brains, and I do mean none. The first was Jessica, a model who spent most of the date looking into the mirror…can you say vain? She couldn't even hold an intellectual conversation. The only thing she could talk about was calories; she counted to the last bite. _The date lasted twenty minutes too long, especially after she started to count the calories on my plate. What the Fuck!!! _

And the last one that I was tricked into by my sister's husband was the worst of them all; Tricia stared at me like a stalker for the entire night. She did not talk, did not move—nothing. I thought I would have to carry her to the hospital. I did check for her pulse, made sure she was breathing and quickly ended the date. That is why two years ago, I gave up searching.

_I am over worked, cranky and in need of sex, but I refuse to have a one-night stand._

So here I am, a thirty-year-old loser, heading home to an empty house, no kids, no wife, and no family. _See, I told you_. _What a loser, right? _

I am a General in the United States Army, in command of production and distribution of all weapons for warfare. My speciality is to construct nuclear bomb and missiles. I joined the army at eighteen and worked my butt off to move up the ranks. I lived/ate/slept/drank/studied school, quickly moving through the ranks, where I attained a bachelor's degree in mathematics and a doctoral and master's in bio-defence.

My mind drifted back to my personal life—or lack thereof. I think I am a good catch, so why can't I get a woman? A woman who would look past my rank in the army, the money that I acquired from my father, and one who would just love me for the person that I am.

A knock on my window brought me out of my thoughts.

"Sir, we are at your front gate," my driver said.

I looked through the window and up at my house sigh and said, "Oh thanks James. Stop calling me sir, we are out of the office. Please call me Edward," I teasingly scolded him.

He just laughed and tipped his beret at me. Jumping out of the car, I took my briefcase with my important documents and entered my house to spend another night alone cuddling with my pillows.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning I was dressed and ready to depart for the mall to complete some Christmas shopping, when I spotted a red envelope on the floor in the entryway of my house.

_Strange, why didn't the mailman leave it in my mail box?_

_Wait, how did the mailman get passed my locked gate?_

Curious, I picked up the envelope and examined it. It was blood red with a logo that looked very familiar to me. I wracked my brain as to where I had seen this logo before. Then I remembered—my father used to wear a ring with said logo before he passed away.

He was also in the army and had a PhD in bio-defence. _Like father, like son. _Opening the envelope, I saw an invitation inside; it stated that I, Edward Masen, was invited to the initiation of _Poison Ivy Lodge,_ on Volturi Drive at fifteen hundred hours. _A_ _Lodge_—_I never thought about joining one before. _Looking closely at the invitation, I realised that the date on it was Sunday I had two days to decide if I was interested. Putting that on the back burner for now, I went along with my shopping, getting a necklace for my sister and a fishing rod for my brother-in-law.

By eleven on Sunday morning, I was bored to death. I cleaned the house from top to bottom and washed and folded all my clothes. I was pacing the living-room, with the invitation in hand; it felt like it weighed a ton. I just could not make up my mind, and every second that brought me closer to the said time was frustrating. I felt like pulling my hair out. Irritated, I tossed the invitation onto a nearby table, but the faint noise of paper sliding against wood seemed to echo in the empty space around me. With a sigh, I thought again, _like father, like son. _What had been good enough for my father had always been good enough for me, right? Maybe I should check out this lodge after all. If nothing else, it would get me out of this house.

I pulled on a white tee, brown levi skinny jeans and my brown wallabies. I jumped into my car, programmed my GPS towards my location and followed the directions to Volturi Drive. It was in the middle of the forest in the back of no where. The house was three stories high, wooden Victorian-era finish and a long winding drive way lead to the underneath structure of the house. I drove under and parked in their underground parking lot. As I exited the car I was greeted by two guys. One was taller than I at 6'7 and the other was shorter than me at about 5'11. The tall guy was also huge with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes while the other guy had a smaller frame than me with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, Edward, I am Emmett Swan, and this is Jasper Hale. We will take you upstairs to Poison Ivy," the huge guy named Emmett said.

_Okay……that is strange._ _How did they know I was here? How did they even know that I was coming?_

Curiosity got the better of me again. "Sure, but can you tell me more about Poison Ivy?"

"Let's see….well you know Poison Ivy is a lodge." I nodded, "and your father was a lodge man at the age of thirty-five. PI as we call it, represents brotherhood. We are a union of powerful people. In our group you can find doctors, lawyers, pilots and senators. We are always there for our brothers through the good or the bad, we assist each other anyway we can." _Sounds like a fraternity, shouldn't be bad, right?_

Jasper and Emmett looked me in the eyes, and Jasper said, "Edward, before you walk through these doors, are you in or are you out? Know that once you walk through, you can not leave — there is no turning back."

My heart started to race at the thought of stepping through the double red door. The closer we came to it, the more it felt like a death sentence. The doors were blood red. _Who the hell puts doors that colour? I felt as if I was walking into hell, the only thing it was missing was flames around it. _"Um, if I am in, what will I face behind those doors?" I asked.

Grinning widely Emmett said "Initiation." _I did not like the look on his face—it scared the shit out of me. _

"What the hell is this '_initiation'_?" I asked, trying to mimic his excitement.

"We can't tell you, but I can tell you that you will love it. Trust me," he slapped my back when he said this. The force he hit my back with sent me stumbling forward. _What the hell could this initiation be—that I would love?_ Something was not sitting right with me about this lodge. I just keep getting a feeling. You know the feeling you get when you are about to make a bad choice? I had to keep repeating to myself—like father, like son. My father was a good man; if he was a member of this "lodge," then it was safe for me to join. "Ok, I am in."

I was blindfolded and led upstairs to a room. In the room I heard people talking.

One guy asked another, "Is this him?"

"Yes," a deep voice replied.

"What's so special about him" the guy before asked, but I heard no reply.

A few minutes later the people in the room started to chant. I could not make out what was being said, it was not French or Spanish, it sounded like an old or made up language.

First, they gave me something to drink, which I refused, but they just shoved the cup to my lips and the liquid down my throat. It tasted like wine, but smelled rusty and salty—I swear there was blood in the cup. After drinking the liquid, I started to feel queasy and my body went numb.

My palm was then cut, with a sharp object. _What the Fuck. _It could have been a knife, I was not sure. The blood was squeezed out of my hand and onto what I don't know, but what ever it was, was cold as ice. I immediately started to freak the hell out. _I didn't come here for this shit. _I pulled my hand away turned to leave, reaching for my blindfold to remove it, but was stopped when I ran into a body.

The person said, "Edward, remember once you enter the door you cannot leave."

_Oh God, I should have walked with my gun. _

_Why didn't I take my gun? _

I was taken somewhere else and my clothes were removed. I did not make it easy for them to remove my clothing. I put up a hell of a fight. I was held down on the ground by three people. One whispered in my ear, which I realised was Emmett. I started to thrash around, trying to break free, but Emmett and the two others just held me down while the others removed my clothes.

_Why the fuck would they need to remove them. _

_What the hell was this lodge about? _

With Emmett and the two guys holding me down, something very hot and seemed to be round was placed against my skin on my upper left arm. As it burnt into my skin, I screamed bloody murder on the top of my lungs and thrash around trying to get away. I could smell my flesh burning.

They picked me off the ground and I was left in the room in a long sleeve robe, still blindfolded. The robe felt incredible against my skin, especially the burnt part. It felt silky and smelled new. I was taken to another room, where I was made to recite what they called their pledge and then the blindfold was removed.

My eyes took some time to adjust to the room. I looked down and saw the robe that I had on; it was the same colour as the envelope. I could not see what was done to my arm because of the long sleeves, I was still in pain and burning, but it was easing up. Looking around at the walls, I saw over-sized portraits of men wearing what appeared to be the same red robe, each with a crown on their head. With shock, I realized that one of the portraits was of my father when he was about my age.

_I wonder if he was once their president, leader or king…whatever they call it. _

The last portrait on the wall hung directly behind a man who was obviously the portrait's subject and who sat in an elaborate chair at the front of the room. Like in his portrait, he wore the crown and robe. He was tan, with long, black hair pulled back from his face and bright black eyes. He narrowed his eyes at me and started to speak.

"Good morning Edward, and welcome to the Poison Ivy also called PI. We are happy that you decided to join us. I am Jacob Black, the leader. To my left we have Mike, Ben, Tyler, Jasper, Emmett, and Eric," Jacob continued saying, "There are normally eight of us, but Sam Uley died of a heart attack three months ago." _Hmm, I wonder if it was the same Sam Uley from my area of work?_ "However, your initiation is not complete until you are joined with your mate," Jacob finished with a smile.

_Mate…What. The. Fuck._

He then continued to talk, "Because Mike and I have not yet chosen mates either, we will be choosing along with you today. However, only one ritual will be performed today after we choose mates—yours. Mike, please bring me the box," he said, his eyes never left mine.

"Ok," was all I could say because I was confused as hell. Jacob put his hand in the box, pulled out a slip of paper, and looked at it. The smile left his face, and his lips were contorted into a frown. Whatever he saw on the paper, he did not like; as he read the name. "Tanya Denali."

Mike smiled, pulled out his paper and looked at his name. His lips turned into a frown when he saw his own selection. He read it aloud, "Leah Clearwater."

Finally, the last name on the paper was read, "Isabella Swan." When the name was called the leader, Jacob huffed and was glaring at me.

_What the hell is his problem? I did not even have a clue as to what I was supposed to do with this Isabella._

Swan, I looked over to Emmett who was on my left,"Isabella Swan—is she your sister?" I asked.

"Yes, please don't hurt her," He said, nodding his head softly. What the hell was he talking about?

I wanted to ask what he meant by that, but my thought was cut short when the doors behind us burst open and in walked three beautiful ladies in white robes. One was strawberry blonde about 5'7, but she definitely was not my type. The other one was prettier than the blonde. She was tan with black hair and about 5'5, but something about her did not appeal to me either. The last one was the most beautiful of them all, and I hoped she was Isabella Swan. She was about 5'3 with brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, but that did not matter because she was still beautiful.

Just then Jacob interrupted my ogling of the women, especially the last one.

"Before we start the initiation, Isabella, I would like you to know that you have a choice. Come with me even though I did not pull your name. Remember our deal," Jacob said, while smiling at the brown-haired girl. At my side, Emmett made a small puff of disagreement. _What was that about? _The girl that I hoped would be Isabella was.

_But what the hell was Jacob talking about that she had a choice?_

The most beautiful voice brought me out of my thoughts. It sounded angelic, the hairs on the back of neck stood on the edge. It was Isabella. "I am sorry Jacob, but rules are rules, and if it was meant to be, then you would have picked my name," she said with a nervous smile on her face.

_What is she nervous about?_

"Isabella," he said threateningly. He stared at her for a while, then he continued, "Fine Isabella, have it your way. You belong to Edward Masen. Let the initiation begin," he said in an angry tone, glaring at me. Emmett pulled me to a table in the middle of the room that was covered in a white silk sheet.

I was surprised when Isabella followed us to the front and then removed her robe, showing her naked body to me and everyone in the room "What. The. Fuck" I said out loud. Everyone ignored me except Isabella, who had her head down, her cheeks turning a beautiful shade of pink.

"Edward, say 'I do' after I am finished talking," Mike said.

_What am I saying 'I do' for?_ "Ok" was my only response.

He said something in the same language. I recognise one word—union, and the language was Italian, but I did not know much about it.

"I do," I said, very confused, because I did not understand anything before the word 'union' and anything that was said after. The same thing was repeated to Isabella, and she said, "I do" also. Then she got on the table and positioned herself onto her back. Why was she doing that?

While Isabella was doing this, Jacob continued, saying the following words in English that made my heart stop.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward you may kiss your bride and consummate your marriage."

_What? _

"I am not doing that. Married—what the FUCK! When did I agree to this?" By the time I finished my angry shout, Isabella looked frightened.

Mike looked to Isabella and then to Emmett and said "We will leave the two of you to talk some sense into him," while Jacob just glared at me, as Mike was struggling to pull him out of the room. They all left, leaving me with Isabella and Emmett.

"Listen to me. If you don't do this, they will kill you," Isabella pleaded with me.

Shaking my head, I responded to her plea, "I am sorry, but I was brought up to be a gentleman and be respectful to ladies. I can't just take you on a piece of wood, Isabella. I won't."

"You don't have a choice, and it is not a piece of wood; it is a sacrificial table." She was practically begging now, "Please, you have to do this." Emmett stood by watching our interaction with a sad smile. Why was he smiling? I was furious, wasn't this his sister? So I turned to him and unleashed my anger and feeling of stupidity for walking through the door with him at all.

"How can you just sit by and watch some guy fuck your sister?" I asked angrily. _Seth would not have gotten away alive with fucking my sister in front of me, especially taking her virginity on a piece of wood._

He stared at me with a sad and hurt expression on his face and said… "I don't have a choice, Edward. You have thirty minutes before they come back in. I suggest you start or they will kill you." And he left.

My body was tense and I was stressed. I loved sex but not in front of people. I didn't even know this girl and now I was married to her. I pinched myself, trying to wake myself up from this nightmare. It did not work, because I was living the nightmare.

_My sister, Charlotte, is not going to be happy that she did not get to attend my so-called wedding. Oh, who am I kidding—she is going to kill me._

Sighing for the millionth fucking time, I sat at the edge of the sacrificial table, with my head in my hands, tugging my hair.

_How the fuck did I get myself into this shit? _

_Needed some excitement in my life, I should have kept my boring, loser ass home. _

_How am I going to get out? _

_Emmett said I can't leave once I enter the doors—if I try to they would kill me. _

_So…I am basically fucked._

I sighed again. Isabella came up and started to massage my shoulders, which surprisingly helped me relax.

_Either I do this or die they say. _

_What will it be, Edward?_

I turned to Isabella and started to tell her that, "I can't do…" but was cut off by her lips on mine. Her lips were soft, gentle, and hesitant. The feeling of her lips on mine caused me to give in. She tasted like sin and heaven, even though I felt like I was trapped in hell. I snaked my hands around her waist, pulling her to me, deepening the kiss. Taking her bottom lip into my mouth, I started to suck on it, switching to her top lip and then switching back to the bottom. With her bottom lip in my mouth, I slightly opened my mouth and her tongue entered. I was completely hard. I ran one hand up the side of her leg and lightly pushed on her shoulder with the other hand so that she could lie on her back. Her body was softer than the finest silk, and it was pulling me in.

I broke the kiss and trailed kisses along her collarbone. _I cannot believe that I am really going to do this. Do I have a choice? _I hesitated, rising up to look at her. She was lying on the table with swollen lips and all flushed from our kissing. She looked so beautiful and I was feeling an unexplainable pull towards her. Even with that pull, I still couldn't do it. Isabella looked into my eyes and realised that I was backing out yet again.

"Edward, they would not hesitate to put a bullet in your head. Think about your family, do it for them," Isabella said, looking me straight in the eyes.

Would they really hurt my family?

What kind of fucked-up place is this?

Shaking my head, I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Isabella, have you ever done this before?" She shook her head signalling no. _Shit, she is a virgin. This will hurt her. Why would they do this to her? _

_Why would she subject herself to this type of treatment? _

I placed open mouth kisses up and down her body, and using one finger I trail it up the outlines of her curves. She shivered at the contact. I stopped when I reached her breast, letting my thumb flick her right nipple; it hardened at my touch. I did the same thing to her left. Isabella arched her back off the table, and moaned.

"Oh God,…more, please," she begged. Hearing her moan went straight to my dick, causing it to get harder if it was possible. I smirked, placing kisses around her left breast, I took it into my mouth and began to suck, while slipping a finger inside her opening and began to pump. Within minutes she arched her back, pushed her breast into my chest, and came, crying out my name, "Edward," writhing under me.

_God_ s_he looked beautiful. _

_I needed to see her come again and again._

She was flushed and breathing hard, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was, felt…incredible," she said, blushing redder than an apple.

Laughing at her, I said, "You haven't seen nothing yet, babe." I didn't think that she could get redder, but she did at my statement.

Never breaking eye contact with her, I crawled up her body, like a lion ready to pounce on their pray and kissed her, a kiss that she gladly deepened. Breaking the kiss, I groaned, when she opened my robe and stroked my cock with her tiny hand. _I needed to stay in control, I said to myself. _

I positioned myself above her. I could tell she was nervous by how much she was trembling. To calm her nerves, I leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. I locked my green eyes with her brown ones and started to inch my cock in little by little. She was so tight that I had to pull out and push back in again; I did this several times before I reached her barrier. My eyes were still locked with hers as I leaned forward and started to kiss her, immediately turning into a heated kiss. While kissing her, I pulled back a little and pushed through her barrier. She ripped her mouth from mine and screamed out. I saw the tears forming in her eyes as I remained still.

I leaned down and whispering in her ear, "I am so sorry, beautiful."

I kissed her on her nose and whispered, "Just relax, I won't hurt you."

"This is so embarrassing." she said, looking to her left.

I held her chin, turning her head to look at me, her eyes they showed me straight to her soul. "I am so sorry. Just relax; I will do all the work. Enjoy the ride," I said to her, flashing her, my panty dropping smile.

After a couple of minutes, she nodded her head to let me know that it was okay for me to move _and boy did I move_. Holding onto her hips I began to thrust into her over and over, going deeper with each thrust as she met me thrust for thrust. It took her a while before she started to respond vocally. She was tight and she was getting wetter with each thrust. I grunted and moaned her name. She moaned and digs her nails into my shoulders.

"Oh, God…it's happening again." she said, as her pussy started to pulse around me. She was close to coming again, so I sped up and brought her to her euphoria. Her muscles started to contract around my length and for the second time I brought her pleasure as she screamed bloody murder.

_I was no where near my climax; thank the army for that. _

I did not hear when the doors opened and the others filtered back into the room, nor did I care. I was too busy, focused on the goddess lying before me coming down from her high and ready and set on giving her another one.

I threw her feet over my right shoulder and started to pound into her. From time to time I had to remind myself not to be to rough but, s_he felt damn good_, too good from this position. I did not know how long I would last in this new position. I was going deeper and deeper and hitting new angles that I never reached before. She was so wet; it was getting difficult to stay within her. Thinking about how wet she was made my balls tighten, _Shit I was going to explode,_ but I did not want it to end just yet, I needed Isabella to cum again. I put my thumb on her clit and rubbed it feverishly, continuing to thrust into her. When I grunted, she moaned and her pussy started to pulse around my cock again. Just before I came, I gave her hair a little tug. This action brought her over the edge—she arched her back, lifted off the table and screamed my name louder than before. As she clamped down onto me, this tipped me over the edge. I stiffened, yelling "Fuck," as I tossed back my head, my neck muscles straining as I spilled my seed into her.

She landed onto the table with a thud, exhausted from our activities. I pulled out of her, missing her contact right away. Her body had a thin layer of sweat. I took up her robe from the ground, placed it over her body. I tied my robe as the other members stood around the table opening and closing their mouths, trying to speak. Turning my back on them, I helped Isabella off the table and into her robe. Holding her hand, we turned to face them, together.

The first person to speak was Mike, "That went better than expected," he said, grinning from ear to ear, taking in Isabella's flushed face. When I looked over at Jacob, he had a pained expression on his face as he looked at Isabella, but when he turned to me, I got a murderous glare.

_Well fuck him._

Jasper tossed his head back and started to laugh. When he calmed down, he turned to Isabella and said, "You have a set of lungs, Bella." _Bella, that's what they call her. "_If I did not know what was going on in here, I would have thought he was murdering you." This caused most people in the room to laugh. Isabella turned crimson and hid behind me. Emmett lingered in the back, trying not to look at me or his sister. _I would never want to be in his shoes._

"ENOUGH!" Jacob shouted, "Edward, Isabella is now your wife, change your clothes and she will meet you downstairs to join you at your home. We will be in touch," he said, walking out and dragging Tanya behind him.

I left Isabella and walked into the room, changed my clothes, and waited by the car for her. I was now twenty hundred hours. I didn't have to wait long as the doors opened and out came Isabella and Emmett with a small suitcase in hand. _That can't be all she has. We need to change that. _She was wearing a black short leather skirt, red boots and a red tank top. I opened the trunk for Emmett, and he placed the luggage into it.

"Please take care of my baby sister," Emmett pleaded with me.

Nodding my head at him, I said, "Don't worry, I will guard her with my life," I looked over to Isabella, who was already taking a seat in the car. After shaking Emmett's hand, I got in to the car and drove to my home with my new wife in the front seat.

_How bizarre can this day get?_

Finally I remembered the burn on my left arm and looked down at it. It was the image of a skull with what appeared to be vines running through it.

"It's the Poison Ivy symbol," Bella answered

I glanced at the road, to my arm, then to Bella.

"Huh," I said stupidly.

"The lines running through the skull is the Poison Ivy symbol. Everyone has it, including the ladies."

"Oh!" Oh, that's all I could say. God, I sound dumb.

We remained silent until it became unbearable.

I sighed and turned to Isabella, who was taking in her surroundings and asked, "Tell me, Isabella—how much shit am I in?"

She turned her head in my direction, sighed and said, "It's Bella," but then she mouthed "Very deep shit," then continued to look out the window.

_Hmm, what was that about?_

_Did they bug my car?_

_Shit! _

_What the fuck did I get myself into?_


	2. Svanaka The Dog

**A/N: I do not own twilight.**

I would like to thank Project Team Beta and my personal beta Ari for their help with this chapter.

**Penname: RI40**

Story Title: **Poison Ivy – The Seduction**

Rating: * NC-17

Characters: Edward * Bella

Genre: Romance/Angst

Chapter 2: **Svanaka (The Dog)**

************************************************************************

Thinking that his life needs more a little spicing up, Edward accepts an invitation to join a Lodge. Be careful watch you wish for… you may get more than you bargain for. A ritual that involves a virgin sacrifice, betrayal, passion and obsession, leaves Dr. Masen and Ms. Swan spinning faster than a spider weaving its web…But is our virgin as innocent as everyone thinks.

************************************************************************

**Chapter 2 – Svanaka (The Dog)**

_If you mount her like a dog, gripping her waist, and she twists round to gaze into your face, experts in the art of love say it is _**_Svanaka_**_ (_**_the Dog_**_)._

**EPOV**

It was now twenty-three hundred hours, or eleven pm. As was hungry as fuck, my stomach that was rumbling softly was a sign to how hungry I was. I needed to get something soon.

I should ask the Bella if she's hungry.

What do I say?

Do I just stop at a diner and tell her come? No, no that's not the right way. I sound domineering. Or do I just hope that when I come out the car she would follow.

I could probably say hey wife, are you hungry? Nah sounds too cheesy.

How about, you want to get something to eat?

The thought of Bella's name, caused my mind drifted back to what she said earlier. She mouthed the words '_very deep shit' _to me and since then, we were driving in silence. I had nothing to say to her and I guess neither did she. It was not like I trying to rude but, what do you say to someone that you met for the first time only nine hours ago, with whom you've already had sex, taking said person's virginity. And now we're married. It sounded like it was something from a horror movie that I was staring in. I just hope that the star of this horror movie did not die.

God Edward, how could you be so stupid?

Who the fuck joins a lodge in this century?

When the fuck did I start to curse so much?

Not even a day into the lodge and I am already developing bad habits.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I turned my head in Bella's direction and asked her, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," She answered, nodding her head at the same time. She didn't look at me but continued to stare out the window. I was starting to get frustrated. Why wouldn't she talk to me or even look at me? Was she that shy, come on she couldn't be shyer than me. I know I had a weird eye colour, but still…is their something on my face.

Putting all those thoughts on the back burner for now, I checked my GPS for the closest diner that would be opened at this hour. The closest was a place named…'Sex'. Is that correct? I checked again. Yep that's the name.

_Who the hell names their diner sex_?

My stomach rumbled again, this time in tune to the sound of the seconds ticking by on my watch and I could feel a migraine starting to form. I didn't have a choice; I needed something as soon as possible, so sex diner it was going to be. I pulled into the diner's car park ten minutes later and hopped off my seat, running over to the passenger side to open the door for Bella.

She looked up at me shocked, mumbling a quick 'thank you.' I gave her my crooked smile that my sister says stops hearts. This caused Bella to blush, ducking her head and hiding her face behind her hair.

I asked Bella to go into the diner and order for both of us and gave her my wallet to pay for whatever she decided to order for us. I went back to the car, took out my cell phone and dialled the one person whom I believed I could trust. Before I could dial the number, I heard Bella's voice behind me.

"Edward, whoever you are about to call, you need to be careful what you tell them. If the lodge finds out, we could all be in trouble."

Shit, that changed what I wanted to say. I nodded, asking the question that I wanted to ask all along. "Bella, do you know why they bugged my car?"

"No Edward, I don't know the reason. But, I do that all the males at the lodge vehicles are bugged."

I nodded at her answer, and continued my call.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, sorry for calling you so late, but I need to talk to you," I said looking around to make sure no one was listening to my conversation.

"_Sure man. You may be my boss, but I am here for you any time. What do you want to talk about?" James asked_.

"I need you to keep everything I tell you between us. You can't ask any questions," I said to him. "I think my car may be bugged, can you check it for me in the morning?" I continued.

"_Sir-"_

"It's Edward, James. We are out of work," I playfully scolded him.

James was forty years old. He has been my driver and friend for the past three years. James knew almost everything about my life. Well, not everything; the work I do in the lab is highly confidential. But, his family has been like an extended family to me. His wife Victoria is always there, trying to help me break out of my nerd stage as she would call it, but was failing miserably. Bella was right; I needed to be careful with what I told James. His wife gave birth about a year ago and I could not involve him in my shit.

"_Sorry, man, even after all this time I still can't call you Edward. I just don't want to slip in work. You do know that the higher ranks are not supposed to befriend the lower ranks, and I just don't want to get you in… trouble," he said. _

"Yeah, I know. That's one rule about the army that I hate. But, if and when that time comes, I would deal with it," I said.

"_Ok. I will see you in the morning and I will walk with my spy finder. See you tomorrow, man," He yawned._

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it, and I am sorry for calling you so late," I said. He mumbled what sounded like 'not a problem' as he hung up the phone.

I went into the diner and joined Bella. She was seated at a table near the restrooms'. She smiled brightly as she spotted me and I slid in the booth across from her. She placed my wallet on the table as the waitress came and dropped our order. Bella ordered me a burger and fries, which I quickly ate. Halfway through my meal Bella started to talk.

"So, since we know nothing about each other, I was thinking that we could play a game," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

_What is that about? _

"A game? Aren't we too old to be playing games?" I teased.

"No, you are never too old," she pouted, "We could play twenty questions. Please? I will go first."

Her pout was adorable and she was sucking me in.

"Fine," I said giving into her, but not before giving her a pout of my own.

"One person will ask a question, the other will answer the question and then ask a question of their own. So, let's start out easy, what is your full name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen," I answered.

"Isabella Marie Swan"

"How old are you?" I asked in return.

"I'm twenty years old."

"I am thirty."

"Where do you work?" she asked.

"I am a General in the Army." She smiled when I said this, the look on her face confirmed that she already knew, but then why ask the question. Something in the back of my head was telling me that she knew more about me than I knew about her.

Shaking it off, "Any exes I should know about" I asked with a playful grin.

"To answer, my question before, I can't work, part of the rules is that I am supposed to stay and home and take care of your every need," she said rolling her eyes.

I tried to object but, she held up her hand, signalling for me to wait until she finished.

"And, I have never had a boyfriend, was never interested. I studied hard throughout high school to get good grades and….college was the same." She looked down, like she was contemplating her next question.

"How come...you were still single, Edward?" she questioned with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I had three girlfriends, one in high school named Kate. I never heard from her after high school. Irina and Jane were from college. It did not last long with Irina, she cheated on me, and well….Jane was upset because I joined the army. She always thought I would have wanted to be a lawyer like my mom, not follow in my father's footsteps."

"Oh stupid girls, their loss. If I had a guy like you I would never let you go." As she said these words, I watched her curiously. The look in her eyes was of a possessive nature. Nope, that couldn't be right. She just met me today; she had no reason to be possessive. Bella quickly hid the emotion by playing it off with a smile and a joke, so…I let it slide.

"You do have a guy like me Bella, remember we are married. Or are you planning to head for the hills at the first opportunity you get?" I teased her.

"Whatever Edward, what did you study in college?" Bella rolled her eyes, muttering what sounded like '_cocky much_.'

"I did my master's and doctorate in Bio-defence... and it was my turn to as the question, so now I will ask two."

"Same question as before, don't think I forgot." Bella laughed when I said this.

"I have a teaching degree." She quickly answered.

"Hmm…how did you get mixed up in all this? Also, what is Jacob's problem and why didn't both he and Mike not choose their 'mate,'" I asked, taking a gulp of my Coke.

"Can't you count Edward? That was three questions, but I will answer them," Bella laughed. It was pretty easy to talk to her. I can't understand what I was worried about. Probably some good would come out of joining this lodge.

"To answer you question, my life was pretty plain and boring before. I wanted something out of life instead of guys just looking to only pop my cherry." She said with a straight face. When the words flew out her mouth so did my coke, landed on her shirt.

"Oh shit, Bella, I am so, so, so sorry," I said, taking my napkins and helping wipe her shirt, that was now wet with Coke. I was completely embarrassed; I couldn't believe I did that.

Bella just smiled at me and said, "Don't worry about it Edward.

Anyway, back to my story. As you know once you enter the doors you can't leave. I was curious. I asked Emmett and he refused to give me any information about the lodge. In the end, I got fed-up of asking him. I was still searching for a guy to spend the rest of my life with, which was becoming stressful…so, when Poison Ivy sent me an invitation I did what you did played fast and decided to try it.

Obviously, Emmett was livid when he heard that I joined. He did not talk to me for days, but in the end he understood that it was my choice. Even though he did not accept it, he decided to live with it.

The female lodge trains the ladies to be what they call the '_Perfect wife,' _as if there is ever such a thing. The training involves how to pleasure your husband, throw dinner parties, hold a proper conversation, etc. We even help our brother lodge throw your '_special_ _parties_'," she said winking at me, before she continued.

"The story with Jacob…. I really don't know what's wrong with him. We grew up together and Emmett always joke that Jake has a crush on me. But, I would just ignore them both, because I was not interested."

"The reason Mike and Jacob did not pick a mate was because Sam died recently and they needed a replacement. Jacob decided to hold off until they found the eighth person, which was you,"

_She is lying, but why._

"So….Edward, what's your favourite book?" Bella smirked mischievously.

_Hmm, what is she up to?_

"The reason I ended up in this mess was because I was also bored at home," I said gesturing to her, "and needed a get away. I just didn't expect this type of get away."

I pretend not to remember her question from before and asked a question of my own, "What are these special parties?"

She looked at me strangely. "Edward didn't Emmett and Jasper informed you after the initiation what Poison Ivy - Male is about?" I shook my head 'no'.

"Oh, well I am not sure about the PI~M, but Poison Ivy ~ Female, is about the art of seduction and fulfilling all your husband's sexual desires, whether alone or in public," she said in a low voice that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on edge.

Bella moved from her seat and came to sit next to me. "These _special parties, _Edward, can range from fund raisers for politicians to masquerade orgies for the members and any specially invited guests," she whispered into my ear, her hands trailing up my left leg. I gulped and my cock responded immediately to the feel of her hand on my leg—traitor, I mentally cursed.

"As for my favourite book...I love everything Kama Sutra," she purred seductively, stroking my cock. "The last one I read was _The Little Bit Naughty Book _by Kama Sutra_. _I also own _The Little Black Book _by Kama Sutraand I also own_ Naughty or Nice Sex_.")

_Oh!_

_My! _

_God!_

"Oh, God," I moaned out loud, throwing my head back into the chair. "You need to stop," I said. I was aiming for convincing, but it came out sounding more like a long groan.

"Edward, one of my favourite positions from the book is the 'Svanaka'. Do you know what that is?" she asked, stroking my cock harder. I opened my mouth to answer but a loud moan came out, followed by a low 'fuck'. Bella removed her hand and unzipped my pants, and then grabbed my cock and began to caress it, very, very slowly. Another loud moan came out of my mouth. By this time I forgot that we were out in public. I was sure that the waitress heard me, but she made no attempt to stop us. I tried again but this time nothing came out, so I just shook my head to signal 'no'.

"It's called 'the dog', this is where the guy mounts the girl from behind, his hands gripping her hips, and the girl gazes back into his eyes," Bella said, applying more pressure to my cock.

I was close, so close.

She continued whispering seductively into my ear, "Do you think you can do that for me Edward?" When I did not answer, Bella removed her hand from my cock and tucked it back in my pants.

_What the fuck_?

I was so close. I was right there; just one more stroke and I would have been flying over the edge. My eyes instantly flew open and locked with her brown ones. "I want to feel you inside me, now," she whispered. She got off the chair and walked at a snail's pace to the restroom. However, before she entered the door, she looked over her shoulder at me, smirked and crooked her finger, signalling for me to follow.

And like a dog I did.

My heart was racing a mile a minute.

My mind was telling me not to follow her. My mind was also saying that I did not know enough about her to take that step again.

But I was a man, and at this point I was thinking with my cock. So I got up and followed her, looking around the diner to ensure that we did not get caught. We were the only people in the place and the waitress was no where in sight.

As I entered the restroom, I could not believe my eyes. Bella was not as innocent as I thought. She may have been a virgin, but she had a bad, naughty side. Thank you P.I.F. The sight of Bella bent over the sink and her panties dropped to her ankles had my dick straining in my jeans to stand at attention.

Bella heard the door opened and she looked up in the mirror to see who it was. Realising it was me; she smiled and purred my name, "_Edward_."

My mind started to wonder, again.

Then my cock said, _what the fuck man?_ _Are you serious, you're about to get laid twice in one day and you are turning it down? _

_She is your wife; thou shall not deny thy wife. _

God, I was going crazy. My brain was having a conversation with my dick.

To make matters worse, my cock was inventing its own commandments.

I was brought out of my trance by Bella wiggling her butt in my direction, tantalizing me with the scent of her pussy. I could smell her all the way by the door, she was wet, ready and waiting for me. This I was sure about. Faster than flash, I was positioned behind her unbuckling my jeans and ready to sink into her hot tight core.

I pushed her skirt over her butt, around her waist and slapped her ass, causing her to yelp out loud. I then took my cock and trailed it on the outer parts of her pussy, ready for that blissful feeling.

But, I had to ask her one last time. "_Are you fucking serious" _my cock asked.

Ignoring my cock being a dick, I asked Bella, "Are you sure this is what you want, Svanaka?" I hoped and prayed that her answer was yes. I don't think my cock could handle the rejection.

"Edward, please don't make me wait any longer. You…I want you, _now_," she pleaded and shouted at me. My hands gripped either side of her hips and slammed into her. Bella cried out, the force that I entered her with caused us both to moan out loud. I slowly and tortuously pulled my cock out all the way and thrust back into her at the same speed.

"Edward…faster…pleases…God faster," Bella moaned, licking her red juicy lips, while, looking back at me, smiling.

She tightly clutched onto the sink, as I pounded my cock into her. My green orbs locked with her brown ones and were fixated there.

I once read that your eyes are the window to their soul, and in Bella's eyes, I saw everything—things that I didn't want to see. I saw lust, hunger, hope, hurt, fear, possession, obsession; the list could go on and on.

This was not going to be nice or soft, this was unadulterated fucking. "Do you feel that, Bella?" I grunted. She was getting warm and her pussy started to flutter around my cock.

I sped up my thrust to meet her grunts, or was it my grunts?

My eyes never leaving hers, I was too lost in them to think, far less to feel or see anything around me. I don't think the pope himself could have stopped me from getting my release or bringing Bella to hers.

I wanted to scream out 'Finally' at the top of my lungs, but I didn't want the owner to barge in the middle of my orgasm.

_Who the fuck cares? I was in a diner named Sex in the middle of nowhere, having a quickie called the dog with my new wife, and if I wanted to fucking scream I would fucking scream._

"God, Edward…right there…yes, right there…I am so close," Bella screamed out, disregarding that we were in a public restroom, when I hit her g-spot over and over.

I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I know baby, I can feel you…your pussy getting warm." Speeding up my thrust further, if it was possible, I took one of my hands, and slapped her clit hard. "Come for me Bella. I want you to come on my cock, _now_," I roared. My body went stiff as I spilled my seed into her, and I saw stars and heaven. Trying my best not to close my eyes, they remained locked with hers.

It could have been the lust, excitement or euphoria flowing through me that triggered her orgasm, or the single tear running down my face because of how intense my orgasm was. Whatever it was brought on Bella's orgasm and she arched her back; her eyes locked on mine and she screamed my name on at the top of her lungs, milking me of any sperm that was left. Ten minutes later, when our heart rates returned to normal and my brain kicked it I remembered where we were.

_Oh shit, were in trouble._

"Shit, Bella I am sure the owner or the waitress heard us," I panicked, hurrying to pull up my pants.

I was troubled; I did not look good in stripes. I could picture it now, tomorrow's newspaper headlines, 'ARMY GENERAL ARRESTED FOR HAVING SEX IN PUBLIC RESTROOM.'

Bella made no attempt to get dressed, she just watched me panic.

"Bella get dressed," I ordered. _What the hell is wrong with this girl? God, I married an insane person._

She laughed at me and said, "Edward, you need to have fun. Relax. The name of the diner is Sex. The waitress and the cook are the only people here tonight, so we won't get arrested. Oh, and would it help that I paid them to allow us to go at it like a bunch of dogs?" she smirked, pulling up her panties and pulling her skirt down over her butt. My cock twitched at the mention of dogs. I can't believe my cock was thinking about getting hard again. Down boy and stay down.

As we left the diner, the waitress and the cook held up cards with the number ten on them. My face was redder than a fire truck with embarrassment, as my supposedly innocent wife bowed to them for her performance, and then had the nerve to say she would be back. Keeping my head down, I quickly pulled Bella out the door and to the car. I pushed the accelerator and got us home in less than thirty minutes.

When I pulled up to my, I mean our house, Bella's mouth dropped. I lived in a two story mansion, with a pond in the front and a tiled marble finished driveway around the pond.

Grabbing her suitcase, I quickly showed her around the house and to the guest room, which she refused to take, saying that a husband and wife should be sleeping together.

I agreed and showed her to my room and placed her suitcase in the corner for her to organise in the morning. We lay in bed talking about her family. I learned that her parents died four years ago and Emmett practically raised her. Emmett was thirty-three and his wife from PIF was Rosalie Hale. Something in the back of my head was telling me that Bella was not telling me the whole truth—she was leaving out something. But about what I didn't know. I put it on the back burner in my brain yet again, until I found out more, or until she gave me a reason not to trust her.

I did not know when sleep took us but it did and it was the best sleep I had in a long time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I awoke at nine hundred hours to an empty bed. I was disappointed that Bella was not in bed with me. What disappointed, why should I feel that way, I only met this girl yesterday. But, the smell of bacon and toast alerted me to where in the house Bella was. My body ached all over from lack of sleep. I groaned got off the bed and went into the bathroom to do the necessities. I had meetings for the entire day, which meant camo. I changed into my uniform and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Bella was sitting at the table with James on the other side.

"Morning. Hey man I didn't know you were here. Bella, why didn't you call me?" I asked her.

"She offered. I told her to let you sleep a little longer, when she said you guys had a late night, which I was aware of since you did call me at an ungodly hour," James smirked.

When Bella saw me in my uniform, her eyes darkened with lust. If James was not in the kitchen I believed she would have jumped me. Smirking I mouthed "later," to her and turned my attention to James as we changed the conversation to work. Sitting at the table, Bella handed me a cup of coffee and my mail, which I did not have the time to read, so I left it for when I returned home tonight.

After breakfast I followed James outside where he checked my car. He found the bug hidden under the driver's seat. I told him not to remove it, the lodge put it there for a reason and there it would stay. I did not give James the reasons why not to remove the bug, which caused him to watch me with a raised eyebrow, but he did not question me. I kissed Bella goodbye and hurried into the car as James drove me to work to start my stressful Monday meetings, humming 'Manic Monday' by Bangles.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day passed quickly with no complaints. I texted Bella, at eighteen hundred, informing her that, I would be home at twenty hundred. When James dropped me off, I was greeted by another vehicle in my drive way.

_Bella never mentioned anything about having guest tonight._

I opened the front door, to an argument between Bella and a male in my kitchen. What the hell is a guy doing in my house, this hour of the night? I stepped into the living room to listen to what the argument was about.

"_Bella we had a deal. You promised me," the person said._

"_I promised you nothing. You need to leave. Edward will be home any minute now." Bella shouted._

"_You planned this didn't you? What you said before. You were never going along with it, and this is what you wanted all along, wasn't it?" _

"_Please, leave." _

"_No, you promised me something and I want it now. Either you give it now or you are coming with me. If not, I will tell your precious Edward the truth." _

I got fed-up with not understanding what the hell they were speaking about, so I decided to make my presence known.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked, as I stepped into the kitchen.


	3. Butterfly

**A/N: I don't own anything, but you already know that.**

I want to thank my beta she got this back to me in less that an hour. :-)

Hi guys, i would like to apologise, in my haste to upload the chapter, somethings were in the wrong place.

**Penname: RI40**

Story Title: **Poison Ivy – The Seduction**

Rating: * NC-17

Characters: Edward * Bella

Genre: Romance/Angst

Chapter 3: Butterfly

_Pathological Liar_

_A pathological liar is usually defined as someone who lies incessantly to get their way and does so with little concern for others. A pathological liar often comes across as being manipulative, cunning and self-centered. (the truth about )_

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thinking that his life needs more a little spicing up, Edward accepts an invitation to join a Lodge. Be careful watch you wish for… you may get more than you bargain for. A ritual that involves a virgin sacrifice, betrayal, passion and obsession, leaves Dr. Masen and Ms. Swan spinning faster than a spider weaving its web…But is our virgin as innocent as everyone thinks.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

"_Bella we had a deal. You promised me," the person said._

"_I promised you nothing. You need to leave. Edward will be home any minute now," Bella shouted._

"_You planned this didn't you? What you said before. You were never going along with it, and this is what you wanted all along, wasn't it?" _

"_Please, leave." _

"_No, you promised me something and I want it now. Either you give it now or you are coming with me. If not, I will tell your precious Edward the truth." _

_I got fed-up with not understanding what the hell they were speaking about, so I decided to make my presence known. _

"_What the hell is going on here?" I asked, as I stepped into the kitchen. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**EPOV**

I looked over at Bella and my breath hitched. My Angel was in a mid…wait angel—my angel? When did she become mine? She did look like an angel and she was my wife. My angel was in a midnight blue, strapless baby doll dress that stopped two inches under her butt, followed by her creamy long legs that were in fuck me pumps. Her hair was down, wavy and cascading down her back. I could smell her from the kitchen door and she smelled delicious. She smelled like strawberries with a hint of cherry. I licked my lips allowing my dirty mind to drift…to all the things we could execute in this kitchen—besides eat. But I didn't get far with my thoughts. I was reminded of the male voice that was arguing with Bella, and that put an end to my fantasies of her. There on Bella's left, someone that I was not expecting to see…

Huh?

Jasper?

What the hell was he doing in my house…at this hour?

He was the last person I expected to see when I stepped into the kitchen. I prepared myself for Mike or worse yet Jacob, but not him.

Both Isabella and Jasper were frozen on spot, opening and closing their mouths but no sounds were coming out. Something smelled foul and I knew it wasn't me. They were moving very suspiciously, something was up with the two of them, and I wanted to know what it was.

I took my gun out of the holster that was on my leg and laid it down on the kitchen table. "Well?"

"I-I-It's nothing Edward," Bella stuttered.

Bella –Strike one.

Why is she lying?

I could feel the tension rising from the middle of my back upwards towards my neck.

Bella was lying through her teeth. I didn't know her that well, but one thing I could rely on was my training in the Army. The Army taught me to sniff out a rat and a liar from afar—and in this minute I knew that Bella was lying. As the tension moved to my neck I began to get angry. Again I asked myself, why the fuck was she lying?

What was she covering up?

Or who was she covering for?

I pinched the bridge of my nose to calm myself. I didn't want to lose my temper and start beating the fuck out of Jasper, like I was some lunatic husband. Husband? I have to get use to that word. Also, I didn't think the lodge would be tickled about it, especially since it was not even two days since I joined their prestigious society.

"That didn't sound like nothing to me, Bella. I could hear both of your voices before I even opened the front door. So, tell me what. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On?"

I narrowed my eyes at Jasper, whose mouth appeared to be welded shut. Was he even breathing? I wonder…he does look a little blue. He was monitoring my gun on the table very attentively, then me and back to my gun again. He also appeared as if he was about to piss himself. Oh, he was scared shitless. He should be. That's right fucker, be frightened. That will teach him a lesson about coming into my home, yelling at and threatening my wife, even though right now she seems to be nothing more than a pathological liar.

"I am waiting," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Edward, I told you it was nothing," Bella explained with all the confidence she could muster. "Jasper came here to invite us to dinner. The lodge would like to have dinner with us tonight. I informed him of the romantic dinner I have planned for us and that we will have to reschedule. That's where he nicely reminded me of my promise and priorities to both the male and female lodge."

Oh my god, does she even know I know that she is lying.

Bella –Strike two.

I tilted my head to the side and closely observed her. Her body language, her voice and her eyes, the way she was fidgeting, I observed everything. Something still was not right. To sum it all up, her story really was not sitting well with me. Why would the lodge send Jasper to invite me to dinner? Why him and not Mike or worse yet Jacob? Mike is Jacob's right hand; Jacob would never send Jasper to give me a message. Would he?

I narrowed my eyes to slits, clenched my jaw, flared my nostrils and slowly walked towards my liar of a wife. I bent down, swept her thick, chocolate brown curls, which were cascading down her back over her left shoulder and whispered in her right ear, "I know you're lying. Did I tell you that I hate liars?" I kissed her cheek and took a step backwards. Bella shuddered at the words that were coming out of my mouth and the harshness of my voice. The expression on my face was an angry one and I had every fucking right to be. Why the fuck was my wife lying to me? I straightened my back and stared into her eyes, hoping that she would speak the truth. But she did not. Bella just squared her shoulders and scowled at me, unblinking. As the seconds ticked by, my stare turned bitter as acid, and all the muscles in my face were tense as I scowled right back at her. Jasper was standing in the corner watching our little exchange.

I looked at Jasper, then to Bella and smiled.

Two could play this game.

Bella - Strike three.

"So, Jasper what time is this dinner." I smirked, my eyes trained on Isabella. Yes, Isabella, because I was livid.

"Uh, uh, well…we…you see…" he sound feminine.

"What, what was that, I didn't quite get that? You need to speak up Jasper, use your man voice."

"No need to worry about the dinner, I could just cancel it. Besides Bella said she had something planned for you two."

"She did, did she. Well I would like to meet the other members and their wives. I would also like to get out of the house. I need a break, today was a very stressful day."

"Edward, this is ridiculous, I already cooked dinner for the both of us," Bella interjected.

Ignoring the liar, I turned to Jasper, "Call the members, tell them we will meet them at twenty-two hundred hours."

"W-what!" Both Bella and Jasper stuttered and shouted at the same time. I looked intently at them with a raised eyebrow at their sudden outburst.

"Is there a problem? There was going to be a dinner, so…all you have to do is let them know we will be there." I said the words slowly as if I was speaking to a child. "What is the name of the restaurant?"

"Eruption, the restaurant is called 'Eruption'. It is owned by the lodge," he replied dejectedly, "I will call the others. Dress casual, I will see you there." He then walked out the kitchen and out the front door slamming it shut.

I turned my gaze to Isabella as I heard the front door closed. Her face was red, I assume with anger. _Why the hell would she be angry with me?_ I didn't get chance to ask her what her problem was before she opened her mouth and unleashed her wrath at me.

"Why the fuck would you tell Jasper that we are going to dinner tonight?" she seethed. Her entire body was shaking out of rage. Shaking my head, I turned and walked out of the kitchen leaving her to stew in her shit.

"Don't walk away from me you pompous, arrogant ass. I asked you a question." Bella stomped her way towards me, yanking at the back of my camo. She was trying to stop me from walking up the stairs to the bedroom, to turn around and face her.

I walked up the stairs and into the bedroom with Isabella still on my trail and holding my camo. She slammed the door shut, the picture frames on the walls rattling. I turned to face her. "Isabella, just get dressed and meet me downstairs, please. I really don't want to argue with you, not tonight." I turned away from her and started to remove my camo to get changed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Don't think just because you are my husband you can tell me what to do," she screamed at me. "I am not going to their dinner. I want to stay at home and have a romantic dinner with my husband, just like I planned." She said this pretty coolly—too coolly. I stared at her in shock at her quick change in her tone.

Is she insane--I think she is.

Does she have a split personality? She was surely acting that way. Just my luck to get the most insane person from the lodge.

I stared at her, shrugged my shoulders, and added, "Well I guess you should have thought of that before you decided to lie."

I felt the sting to my right cheek before my head was forcefully turned to the left.

What. The. Hell. _Stop…did she just slap me._

She tried to slap me again, but this time I was ready and I grabbed her hand, pulling her body into mine. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shouted at her. "Calm the fuck down. I have never hit a woman before, but you are pushing my buttons. I do not know what kind of upbringing you had, but you need to go back to that female lodge so they can teach you how to act like a lady with some class."

After the words left my mouth, I realised what I said and I felt like a complete ass. Bella's lips started to quiver and she blinked her eyes rapidly trying to hold back her tears, which was useless because they were falling anyway. I let go of her hand and stepped away from her.

"Just get dressed Bella, we leave in twenty minutes," I spoke softly, walking to the bathroom.

It was the quickest I ever got dressed. Everything was a blur. I was in a navy blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt, matching pants and shoes. I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen to wait patiently for Bella. While waiting, I poured myself a glass of water and sat down to sort through the mail from this morning. It was the usual bills, subscriptions, bills, bills, lodge, lodge, bills…

Lodge?

I picked up the two red envelopes from the lodge and inspected them. God, the last time I got something from them, I came back home with a wife and a group that I can't run from. What could they possibly want now?

One envelope was flat, while the other was bulky. I picked up the bulky one and opened it. Inside were a small black jewellery box and another box. I opened the lid and found a platinum ring with the same skull and poison ivy symbol on it. The ring was a beautiful ring and it fit perfectly when I tried it on, so I left it. The other box also had the lodge's symbol on it. The box contained a black, red, and silver book with the label "rules". Under the book was a key which I also assumed was platinum, with the inscription "Poison Ivy lodge". I quickly glanced through the book and spotted Rule Number 10. I smiled to myself and replayed it in my head over and over.

_**Rule 10**_

_New members will be welcomed by the old members, in the form of a dinner party. This event is formal and the invitation will either be handed down by the Leader or his right hand, on the date chosen by them. No other member will be given permission to issue an invitation to members, as each member's invitation will be delivered by leader or leader's right hand._

I guess Jasper did not read his rule book.

I put the two contents back in the box and opened the next envelope I froze when I saw what was in it.

Marriage certificate.

I continued to stare at the marriage certificate in shock. My stomach turned—I didn't expect to see it so soon. I couldn't even remember signing the document. I heard Bella's footsteps descending the flight of steps before I saw her. She stopped behind me, waiting.

"We are officially married," I angrily announced, not looking at her. At this point I was irritated at this evil piece of paper. Bella did not respond, but continued waiting patiently for me. After three minutes of staring at the paper, I realised that it was not going to change. With clenched teeth I got off the chair and turned to face my '_wife'. _

I think I may have been drooling. I was not sure. The sight of her in a charcoal, strapless mini dress made my jaw drop to the ground. It had a sweetheart neckline and a clenched, fitted waist. She wore little to no make-up, with pink like lip gloss on her lips, which were just begging to be kissed, by me of course. Her hair was straightened and swooped over her right shoulder, leaving one side free for me to trail my fingers and kiss along her collarbone. Her neck was bare, but only for a little time. I made a mental note to get her a necklace. I walked over to her and kissed her cheeks, whispering in her ear how beautiful she looked. Bella tried to turn her head away from me so I would not see her blush, but I had already glimpsed it. She was also fighting back a smile; I could see the corner of her lip turning up.

There and then I knew that I couldn't stay mad at her. I placed a finger under her chin and lightly turned her face so I could look into her beautiful eyes.

Gazing at her, I said the words that I knew I would be repeating for the rest of my life if we stayed married. "I am so sorry, Bella. I would like to apologise for how I reacted today. It was not very gentlemanly of me."

"I also have to apologise, I should not have slapped you and called you names and...I can't believe I acted like that."

"Once you accept my apology I will accept yours. Let's start over," I said stretching my hand towards her. "I am Edward Masen, your stud of a husband from the Army. You are?" I flashed her my crooked grin, and we shook on it like business partners—with benefits.

She laughed at me and shook my hand. "Pleased to meet you. I am Isabella Swan, now Masen. Your sexy seductress wife, who would really like to fuck you right now,"

She really was a seductress. PI trained her well. Within seconds she had my cock hard and straining against the fabric of my pants. I felt as if my cock had a compass at its tip to point in Bella's direction, which happened to be north. I couldn't blame my cock, he knew his owner. She stalked very slowly in my direction, enticing me with her every step. She gently took my cock that was screaming for her, into her hands and he twitched at the feel of his owner. She stroked him a few times up and down. I had to bite back a groan. I knew what she was trying to do. Bella was trying to distract me from going to the dinner. Before I could get lost in her deception…no, no I should not be thinking that, I just apologised to her for god's sake. I kept repeating my pledge, _'She is my wife, and if I want this marriage to work I have to give her the benefit of the doubt.' _

"We need to leave, now." I took her hands in mine and removed it from my cock. Picking up the keys to my special car, I took Bella's hand in mine and led her to the garage. She turned towards the Volvo when I stopped her. I heard Bella gasp when I pulled the cover off the car that we would be using tonight. It was my black Aston Martin Vanquish. I opened the passenger's door for her. Her mouth was hanging open.

"Angel, you need to get into the car so we can leave." I chuckled.

The drive to the restaurant was unnervingly quiet. Bella did not speak. She only stared out the window as I drove the vehicle. Even though we both apologised, we really did not know anything about each other and I kept thinking about jumping her. Also, I was emotionally drained from our argument. I had to constantly mentally scold myself to stop from touching her. I was also physically drained from work. I needed a vacation, probably two days.

I pushed down on the gas pedal and the engine purred under my feet. We arrived at Eruption within ten minutes. The restaurant was named after the street or the street named after the restaurant. The road that took us to the restaurant was obscured. I almost missed the turn off, because of all the trees that hid the street sign. It was a road just like the lodge, but the only difference was, that on the other side of the restaurant was a club with the same name. Few cars could be found, but the cars that could be seen were luxury cars.

"Have you ever been to the club before?" I inquired, pointing towards the club.

"No. We should check it out after we are finished with dinner. It should be fun." She bounced in her seat excitedly.

"Sure, sure, but don't you think that we are overdressed for a club," I said laughing at how excited she was.

"Don't worry we will fit right in," she assured me.

I placed my hand at the small of her back and we walked into the restaurant, while the valet parked the car. The guy at the front desk led us to our seats, saying that Mr. and Mrs. Hale were already seated.

"Only two people?" I asked. My question caused Bella to immediately stiffen in my arms.

"Yes, the table is only seated for four. Are you expecting others?"

"I not sure, I assumed it was more."

"Well, just let me know if there will be others, we will just move you to a different table."

I nodded and he continued to lead us to our seats. We walked through a door to a private room with the label PI on it. When the door opened, Jasper and his wife stood up as we approached.

"Alice, this is Edward Masen our newest lodge member. Edward, this is my wife Alice Cullen, now Hale."

"Nice to meet you, this angel on my left is my wife, Bella—,"

"No need for introductions, I met her already," Alice quickly added, but then she muttered what sounded like 'Bitch' under her breath.

I looked at Bella who looked very uncomfortable. I would be to; if your so called friend's wife just called you a bitch.

Alice was giving everyone the cold treatment throughout the dinner. But, I guess it did not matter since we ordered in silence and also ate in silence, and I thought my dates were weird. I feel like I am in the fucking twilight zone. It was suffocating, I just couldn't take the silence any more. So, I decided to speak up.

"So, Jasper, where are the other members? Are they still coming?" I heard the drop of cutlery on a plate. I looked over at Bella and saw her staring at me with wide eyes.

"Others, it's supposed to be us alone tonight," Alice answered, before he could.

"Oh, but I thought you guys said the lodge was throwing a dinner for me?"

Again Alice answered, as Jasper stopped eating in mid-chew. "No, that's not true." Alice shook her head, looking at Jasper and then to Bella. "I would know this, since I am the leader of the female lodge."

A look of bewilderment flashed across Alice's face, before she pieced everything together. She narrowed her eyes in Bella's direction, stood up and started shouting at her.

"You bitch, I can't believe you." Bella gave Alice a confused look, but she didn't buy it. I didn't buy it. "You know exactly what you're doing. What was my husband doing in your home? Isn't it enough that you have Jacob and Mike dreamy all over you? You want my husband too?"

Both Jasper and I were out of our seats in seconds as Alice launched at Bella. I placed myself in front of Bella protecting her from harms way. I was starting to think that in order to enter this lodge you needed to have your papers for the mad house.

"LET ME GO," Alice screamed at Jasper, pounding her fist into his chest. He followed her request and the instant his hands moved from around her, she slapped him—hard. I winched as if I was the one slapped. I felt it for him and I was starting to feel sorry for him. Nah. Before things got more out of control, I whispered to Bella to wait in the car, while I talked to Jasper tried to calm Alice down and stop her from killing him. At first she refused, but when Alice resumed calling her every single slutty word in the dictionary, Bella's face flamed brighter than a fire truck, and she hurriedly took the keys from my hand and all but ran out the door.

"Jasper, can you leave me alone with Alice, please?" He looked at me suspiciously, then nodded and walked outside. As he shut the door, Alice broke down in tears. I ran towards her catching her before she hit the ground. I held her for awhile as she cried, rubbing her back to soothe her. After several minutes her sobs quieted down, until they were no more.

"Alice, can you please tell me why you attacked my wife?" I softly asked, staring at her. She shook her head no. Please, please God make this easy for me.

"Wife," she huffed, "Edward, you seem like a nice guy." I raised my eyebrow at her. Every time someone hits you that line it is always followed by bad news.

"No, hear me out first. " I motioned for her to continue, "I would like to apologise for my behaviour earlier. I should not have taken out my anger toward Bella and Jasper on you." I nodded accepting her apology.

"Edward I can't tell you everything, but I will tell you this. I can see that you are falling for her, even though it has been only a couple of days. I will advise you to guard your heart, she's not worth it."

I shoke my head at her.

"She lies Edward, that's the only thing she knows to do. Isabella Swan is a pathological liar. I sometimes wonder if she knows that she is lying."

"I know she lies Alice, but could it be because she is scared." I asked.

She laughed at me, shaking her head. " Edward, get out while you still can. Your heart is not worth it, she is not worth it. If you only know the truth...." she trailed off.

"Then tell me the truth."

"Do you know that this is the only room in the restaurant that isn't bugged?" I shoke my head no, "Even where is bugged Edward, and not everything is as it seem. I really wish I could, but this is something that you would have to find out on your own.

What I could say is that Isabella Swan is not worth it."

"This is where I have to disagree with you Alice. I believe that she is."

Should I heed Alice's warning? Or should I start to take the invitation to the lodge and Bella in my life as the answer to my prayers? Alice and I stared at each other for a few minutes before I helped her up and to Jasper's awaiting arms.

I left Jasper and Alice talking and walked outside in search of Bella, who was leaning against the wall, looking panicky.

"Hey," was all I said, before her lips crashed onto mine. The kiss started off soft and sweet, but soon it deepened becoming intense and hungry. I broke the kiss for us to breathe, trailing kisses down her cheek, nipping her ear and down to her collarbone. I gently sucked on her neck causing her to moan out loud, followed by her gasping my name. Bella tilted her head to the side giving me more access to her scrumptious neck. She tasted of the sweetest exotic fruit that I could nibble on until the sun came up. Weaving her fingers through my hair, she gave it a good tug, which resulted in me growling out loud. Someone clearing their throat to the back of us broke us out of our haze. Bella's face flushed a pink tint, starting from the top of her breast spreading to her face. Jasper stared at our display with a look of shock on his face, while Alice looked disgusted.

"We just wanted to let you guys know that we're leaving," Jasper revealed.

"Already? Bella and I wanted to check out the club. Would you and Alice like to join us?"

"No thanks, I am pretty tired. We should be heading home. Edward, please remember what we've talked about," Alice begged, before she followed Jasper to their car that was waiting in front for them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We entered the club with ease. It seemed that this PI ring may get you in anywhere, once it is owned by the lodge. After Alice and Jasper left, Bella and I decided to go to the club and knock back a few drinks, probably dance and then head home. Home, I couldn't wait to get home to get Bella in my bed to relieve some of the stress this day brought on. Ok, I was horny as fuck, and needed a release—soon. The music on the dance floor was not helping my situation either. The DJ was playing _'Get Low' by Lil Jon & The Eastside Boyz,_ who kept singing about ass and tits.

We slipped into two seats by the bar and into an easy conversation. We talked about whether Bella would be interested in working or staying at home. She hesitated with her answer and I suggested to her that it did not matter; she could volunteer her time helping at charities or stay home and do nothing. She agreed on the charities for the mean while, until she figured out if she wanted to teach High School or Pre School, or teach at all. As the conversation progressed so did the names of the drinks, which had my cock painfully hard. Every time Bella ordered a drink my cock twitched and after the third drink I picked up on her goal. I drank about seven beers, while Bella ordered creamy pussy, deep throat, pop my cherry, bend over Shirley, and royal fuck in that order. By the time she reached the fifth drink, I decided to drag her out on the dance floor, before she got me arrested for attacking her and fucking the shit out of her on top of the bar.

We weaved through the crowd and found a dark spot on the dance floor. Her back was to my chest as we swayed to the music. The music being played by the DJ was Freek-a-leek by Petey Pablo, which surprisingly I knew, only because James always played it.

_FREAKALEEK!  
(How you like it daddy?) Shameka  
Keisha  
(How you like it daddy?) Tara  
FREAKALEEK!  
Shonda  
(How you like it daddy?) Sabrina  
Crysta  
(How you like it daddy?)Daronda  
FREAKALEEK!  
Theresa  
(How you like it daddy?) Felicia  
Tenisha  
(How you like it daddy?) Sha'von  
FREAKALEEK!  
Monica  
(How you like it daddy?) Monique  
Christina  
(How you like it daddy?) Yolanda_

_  
_I was a little tipsy, but that did not discourage me from holding onto Bella's waist and swaying to the music. As the song continued, she her hands went around my neck and sang the song word for word,

"_Tell me what you want, do you want it missionary with your feet cramed into the head board?  
Do you want it from the back with your face in the pillow so you can  
yell it loud as you want to?  
Do you want it on the floor? Do you want it on the chair?  
Do you want it over here? Do you want it over there?  
Do you want it in ya pussy? Do you want it in ya ass?  
I'll give you anything you can handle!"  
_

My cock was ready to explode, and Bella, moving her ass up and down my cock and body really was not helping my massive situation. Giving her a taste of her own medicine, my right hand slowly inched up from her thigh to the underneath of her dress. This caused her to squeak out the last words to the sound. I slipped a finger under her lace panties and into her pussy, which was wet and pulsing for me. With my actions she stumbled in her dance moves. I quickly wrapped my left hand tighter around her keeping her in place and continued to pump in and out of her.

"E-Edward? We're in the open," Bella whimpered and stuttered. The lights were dim and I knew that we could not be seen. I immediately shushed her, continuing to please her, pumping my finger, hitting her g-spot over and over.

"We are not leaving until you cum," I whispered huskily into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

I moved my lips sucking on her neck, earning a gasp from her. I inserted another finger as her pussy got hot and clamped down on me.

"Don't stop," she said breathless.

I took my left hand and bent back her head, so her back was arched and covered her mouth with mine, muffling her screams as she came.

When she came down from her high, she turned and faced me. The look in her eyes was darkened by lust and desire. Unable to relieve my painful cock, I quickly grasped her hand and dragged her out of the club to our car. Pushing her into the passenger side I buckled her seatbelt, tipped the valet guy and sped off down the disserted road. A minute into the drive, Bella unbuckled her seat belt and unzipped my pants.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I stupidly asked. If my cock had eyes he would have rolled them. I think it was obvious. Then my cock started its own conversation again. _"What do you mean, what she's doing?"_

"_I think it is obvious, she's about to give you head, duh!" _

She winked at me and said, "Paying you back, baby." and took my cock that was chanting yes, yes over and over into her hot, tight mouth. She bobbed her head up and down and pumping with her hand what couldn't fit in her mouth. The car swerved as she bit the top on my cock and she chuckled at my reaction, her laugh vibrating on my dick, causing the car to swerve again. Praying that I didn't crash us, I pulled the car off the road and into the trees, pulled up the hand breaks and cut off the engine.

I held onto her neck and pulled up from my cock and moulded my lips with hers. She wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me closer to her, her dress riding up, displaying her navy blue thong. I clawed and tugged at her dress until I finally got it to go over her head leaving her in just a thong. I resumed kissing her, fondling with both of her breast.

"I want you so bad," Bella moaned out,

"Angel, I want you too."

With her legs tightly wrapped around me, I opened the car door and stumbled out until we reached the bumper of my car. I gently laid her down on the car, her hair fanned out across the bumper. Ripping off her panties, I quickly undid my pants and pushed both my pants and boxers down to the ground.

"Please," she begged. When she realised that my pants were off, she continued her plea.

"I need you now."

"Please, what angel?" I smiled, trailing my hands down to her nipples, rolling them and pinching them until they puckered.

"Edward…more…god…don't stop," she moaned. I chuckled at her.

"Stop teasing me and just fuck me," she spat. I guess she was not happy with my teasing.

With my eyes locked on hers, I pulled her to the edge of the car at a snail's pace, spreading her legs to get a gorgeous view of her dripping wet pussy. Holding onto her thighs tightly, I thrust into her full speed. We both groaned out at our joining. I pulled all the way out and thrust back in. Placing my hands under her ass, I slightly raised her off the car and started to thrust into her tight pussy.

"God, Angel, you feel so good," I breathed, angling myself slightly so I could hit a different spot inside her.

"Yes, yes, Edward, right there," Bella shouted, as I continued to hit her g-spot over and over.

I thrust into her again and again. My cock started to burn in a good way, no it was a fucking sweet feeling, balls tightening that moved to the tip of my cock and I spilled my seed inside of her. I continued to pump bending down and biting on her left nipple, until I was all spent. This triggered her orgasm and she arched her back off the top of the car, opening her mouth in a silent scream, as her euphoria washed through her.

"Are we ever going to make it to the bedroom?" Bella asked laughing,

"Probably not." I laughed, swaying a little. I used the car and Bella to keep me on my feet. My car, shit, I will have to check it in the morning when I was not seeing double.

"After that, I think we need a weekend vacation, don't you?" I asked.

"I agree."

"Where to?"

"I know just the place." Bella smirked.

* * *

As always i would love to know what you guys are thinking so hit the green button. [Good or Bad]

I know somethings would be confusing until it gets explained in a later chapter.

If you need further explanation on something just PM me or leave a review I would respond.

Wish me luck have two quiz and a mid-term all on saturday. :-(

**Whoever could guess why I named the chapter butterfly would be in the next chapter. ;D**

Enjoy

RI.


End file.
